the Shadow Arrow
by koori-hoshiko
Summary: chapter 4 now up! a search, an awakening and... a summer camp? Question. How come only one person is reading this?
1. A Friendly Meeting

This is a Zelda story (duh) its about an unseen /unknown foe and lots of problems turn up as the story progresses yes there is some fighting, but its not blood and guts every 5 seconds I'm not that sick minded (lol ) but its just a warning ,so please take slight care when you read this.. Enjoy my first FF!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda (duh kinda obvious) the people at Nintendo do. But someday when my evil plot is in place I will. uh lets just get on with the story shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
The Shadow Arrow  
  
  
  
Written by: fladingomon  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Within the depths of the darkest shadows a creature has been waiting for a thousand years possibly more. It was been working on a weapon that is pure evil. It is nothing anything that anyone has ever seen before, and it is getting more powerful each day. Soon the fabled Hero of Time must face this thing it stop it.before it gets him first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: A Friendly Meeting  
  
It was early morning in Hyrule. It was still too early for anybody in the land to be awake. The moon had just finished its nightly crossing of the sky, and was now sinking behind the western part of the land. A cucoco crowed somewhere, and the sun had just peaked over Death Mountain, casting its golden rays upon the still dewy ground. The droplets of water on the trees glimmered like diamonds in the morning light. The ancient drawbridge of the castle creaked and groaned as it lowered. The sound it made could be heard as far as Lon lon ranch.  
  
  
  
Deep in the heart of the lost woods, in the Kokiri forest everybody started to stir, well everybody except Link. He was sleeping in, as usual.  
  
Suddenly a girl dressed in green came up to the old tree house and climbed up the creaky ladder. She was followed closely by a tiny glowing orb with wings, her fairy. It was Saria, also known as the Sage of the forest. She went to the window on the backside of the house and stood up on her tiptoes to take a quick look inside. Over the years Link had made a deck that ran all round his small house, he also added a door for more privacy. If you didn't know what a Kokiri was and you saw this girl you would assume that she was just a child.  
  
"Hello?" She tapped on the window a couple times then Saria hopped down from the window and ran to the door. She waited about a minute or so before knocking on the door.  
  
Feeling the heavy blow from his enemy's blade, he knew he was hurt but he wasn't going down yet he heard his enemy laugh mockingly at him as if to say, "give up,"  
  
leaping backwards away from the fight. Link yelled as he held up the master sword,  
  
"No! You won't win!"  
  
The night sky was pitch black, not a star in the sky the ground was just as dark. He could barely see where he was, or what he was fighting. But he could see well enough to see where his opponent was. He faced his opponent determination set in his eyes. His opponent as if mocking him held up his sword as well. Link ran back in to fight they were locked in combat with each other. Link sliced at his opposition, only to have it blocked. He parried a blow that came at him with his sword.  
  
Link leapt back as yet another swipe came at him. After what seemed like hours, but what was really a few minutes knowing he couldn't hold out too long at this rate he charged up his sword with magic, his shield held out in front of him and released a full powered spin attack. Stopping his attack he stood panting.  
  
He was 100% sure that he had hit his opponent because he couldn't sense his opposition anymore. Just in case he had missed his target Link did a backflip to get back out of the way, and as he landed he slid on the mossy turf, he lost his balance and fell, as he fell back he heard an arrow zip past his ear barely missing him, he landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He decided then until he was standing again he was going to hold his shield out so he could protect himself from any other oncoming attacks. As he groped in the darkness for it he realized in horror he had dropped his shield and couldn't see it. He was totally defenseless!  
  
He squinted his eyes in the dark straining to see it trying to quickly find it, he spotted it not that far away but before he could move his opponent shot another arrow at him, it was going to hit its mark this time.  
  
Link closed his eyes and waited for the end, and just before it hit.  
  
"Hello?" followed by a tapping.  
  
Link opened his eyes, looked at his window and flopped back down on the bed. He sighed and thought to himself, "why must I always have the weirdest dreams?" He heard a knock at his door. Link sighed again as he sat up. He stood up, his blanket had tangled around his legs but he hadn't really taken notice of it yet.  
  
But when he tried to walk to the door he tripped and fell flat on his face. He was definitely going to have a bump later,  
  
"Oh yeah real smooth Link," he muttered as he untangled himself and headed to the door.  
  
By this point Saria's fairy, Kimisho was scolding Saria,  
  
"Saria! I can't believe that you're actually doing this. You know he hasn't been feeling well lately so why are we here this early in the morning? And what were you thinking!? Knocking on that poor boy's window?"  
  
Saria didn't answer her because she had heard movement inside and before long she heard the door creak on its hinges and swung open a figure stood in the doorway. Saria stepped forward, her childlike eyes shined with happiness.  
  
"Good morning Link! Feeling any better this morning? I know you haven't been feeling well this week because of that flu you caught. I just came to check up on you," Saria chirped in her usual happy tone.  
  
Link smiled back at his friend and welcomed her in,  
  
"I feel better today, thank you," Link answered as he closed the door behind them.  
  
Almost seven years had passed since Ganons defeat. Princess Zelda had retuned Link to his own time so he could live out his full childhood. Saria know knowing what Link was insisted on him staying in the forest instead of leaving because of what he was, as she also remembered what had happened and who she was. She was probably the only one who wasn't surprised when Link started a huge growth spurt. Now nearly 17 he had lived quite happily in the forest, between having to go do errands among other things for the princess. He was almost completely satisfied with his life, but yet he missed the thrill of an adventure.  
  
Lately though he hadn't much chance to think of adventure because for a week or so now he hadn't been feeling that well because of the flu he caught from someone at the castle.  
  
Link went back to his bed and lay down Saria pulled up a chair nearby and looked her friend in the face she smiled again but her eyes were full of worry,  
  
"You're so pale you still don't look that good Link. Please say your not still, you know," asked a worried Saria, as she pretended to throw up.  
  
Link looked at his lifelong friend returned her warm smile and answered truthfully,  
  
"I'm just feeling very drained today. But thanks for keeping your promise and coming to see me, I know what Mido is probably thinking right now about this whole thing,"  
  
Link rolled his eyes at the thought of Mido, the so called Kokiri leader.  
  
Saria giggled as well, "I wouldn't worry. I hope that you are feeling well by tomorrow."  
  
She got up and turned to go but just as she reached the door Link stopped her by saying, "hang on Sage! You kept your promise to come today so I'm keeping mine! I told you that you will get to ride Epona today and you will. Wait outside for a few minutes while I get ready," Saria's face lit up, he was back to his old self again!  
  
She giggled at what he had called her, no matter how many times she went over it in her head it still sounded weird to her. She walked outside, leaned against the rail, and started playing her song on her ocarina while she waited for Link.  
  
Inside of the tree house Link pulled on his tunic over his shirt, grabbed his boots out from under the bed, and was pretty well ready except now he couldn't find his cap.  
  
"Ok where is it? I know it was around here. somewhere." He dropped to his hands and knees on the floor and searched for it under the bed.  
  
He was not going to leave until he found it. He was still feeling slightly dizzy but he shook it off. A little dizziness wasn't going to stop him, not today. After almost turning his place inside out he sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed his head in his hands and started thinking to where he put it.  
  
Then something caught his eye, he turned and saw his cap hanging from the hook above his bed as always. He groaned and cursed at himself for his stupidity.  
  
"I must be out of it. Why didn't I see it there in the first place?" He concluded as he picked it up off its hook and placed it on his head carefully making sure his ears weren't crushed underneath it.  
  
He turned his head to his shield and sheath that leaned against the wall. He smiled at the memory as he picked them up. He did up the belt from his sheath with ease. He quickly buckled up his boots then headed out the door.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Saria,  
  
"Couldn't find my hat," answered Link. Saria replied with a laugh,  
  
Link defending himself said "Its not that funny Saria," Link shot back.  
  
Saria couldn't say anything she was laughing too hard. By the time she stopped laughing they had walked through the log tunnel onto the Hyrule field.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter hope ya liked it please a review would be nice! Ive edited this story (counts) 2-3 times already? 


	2. The most Amazeing sight

Yes I am quite aware that the first chapter sucked but come on! It's my first attempt at a fanfic on this site! . anyways here's chapter 2, it has a surprise twist at the end of it. Oops I let that slip didn't I? -_- Well. Enjoy!  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two: The Most Amazing Sight  
  
"This is great! I've never gone this fast before in my whole life!" Saria yelled over the sound of the wind and Epona's hoof beats.  
  
She had never felt so free in her entire life. She laughed as she felt her green hair fly behind her, Link laughed as he held onto the reins, he was glad Saria was having a great time.  
  
Link let out a whoop as he said to her, "you think this is fast? We aren't even going top speed!"  
  
With that he urged Epona even faster. They weren't riding on the ground anymore. they were flying! Thought Saria. In no time they reached their first destination. Laughing as they walked up the up the dirt path from the castle town. Saria walking in front of Link, and Link following her leading Epona. They had been everywhere that day, Lon Lon ranch, Lake Hylia, Kakariko village, and Goron city. Now they headed to the gates of Hyrule castle. As they reached the tree by the side of the road Saria suddenly said in awe.  
  
"This is the castle?! It's so beautiful! You don't know how lucky you are Link. You know Royalty personally! I'm surprised to why you still stick around in the woods!" Saria said in utter amazement.  
  
She stared out at the high towers that seemed to touch the sky the marble walls and the lush gardens of the castle.  
  
"Because the forest is my home as much as yours Saria. You know that I would never just abandon one of my friends,"  
  
Saria not knowing what to say just smiled. She looked back at the sunset, suddenly realizing about what time it was,  
  
"Uh oh the suns going down! Link shouldn't we be heading back to the woods now? I mean didn't you say the gates go up after dark? And the stallkids." asked Saria nervously,  
  
but Link just laughed, "You think I would just let you see the outside of the castle and not see the inside of it. and not meet the princess?" "But I." Saria trailed off.  
  
"What's wrong Saria? You think they wont let you in? I've been here many times I know the princesses guards, come on please?"  
  
Said Link as he held out his hand. "Okay I hope I look okay." Said Saria.  
  
She thought about she must have looked by then, with her dusty windblown hair, and messy clothes, she burst out laughing, clasping Link's hand in a sort of handshake he led her over to Epona and put her up in the saddle climbing up after her. As he did so he heard something. Link turned his head and looked around cautiously listening, he would've sworn he heard someone behind them but he dismissed the thought as the wind.  
  
He whispered , "You'll be fine Saria, trust me." He led Epona into a trot as they entered the iron gates of the castle, unknowing that they were being followed.  
  
Entering the front hall of the castle Saria suddenly shied and huddled close to her friend's side. The walls were an ivory color, but were covered in hanging tapestries. The guards stood like statues unmoving. Link walked right past them but Saria stopped for a few moments to look at them. She had never seen anybody stand so still.  
  
"Wonder what will happen if I shot one of them?" Saria thought out loud.  
  
She pulled out Link's old slingshot that he had given her when he got his new one, and aimed it at a guard's head but Link grabbed her by the arm and led her off.  
  
"What were you doing anyways? Those guards are alive you know!" Link said annoyed.  
  
"I wanted to see if they would move if I shot at them," Saria giggled with a devilish look on her face.  
  
They passed through a hallway that was guarded by a troop of more evil looking guards, and this time Saria didn't bother stopping when they passed by them. Link led Saria up many staircases; Saria didn't bother asking where they were. He seemed to know where he was going. Finally they reached princess Zelda's hallway, which was guarded by ten or so guards on each side of the long hallway. Even Link seemed to tense up as the two passed by each pair of troops. Reaching the end of the hall Link knocked on the huge oak door. Saria shivered with fright as the door opened revealing the warm comfortable room behind the doors, as well as the princess Zelda herself. A roaring fire burned within her fireplace illuminating the whole room with it's light. Link bowed low and Saria curtsied as best she could, as the princess waved the pair inside. Link placed his shield and sword by the door then quickly made his way over to sit next to Zelda.  
  
"So what brings you two here this late anyways?" Zelda asked as they seated themselves.  
  
"Link wanted us to come and see you." Saria said in a childish manner. Link just turned away and blushed.  
  
" I.I don't know what you're talking about Saria." Said link embarrassed.  
  
Zelda and Saria turned to each other and laughed, which made Link blush even more.  
  
"Hey Link your color is back. but I think you're a bit too red now," joked Saria. Rolling his eyes he walked out to the balcony, Saria nearly getting up to follow but decided to let him be,  
  
" I hope I didn't say anything that got him mad," Saria said quietly.  
  
Link opened the glass paned balcony doors. Walking out onto the balcony he felt the cool night air rush past his face. Leaning his elbows on the rail Link sighed and muttered to himself, "girls,"  
  
he peered over the rail into the darkness below him thinking. The scenery around him started spinning so he griped the stone edge of the balcony. He was beginning to feel sick again.  
  
"Not again," he moaned, he put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes trying to shake the dizziness away.  
  
When he opened his eyes the world was still once again,  
  
"I guess I should go check to see what embarrassing things Saria is telling Zelda about me," Link muttered to himself.  
  
As he turned his back to go inside, from the darkness of the night an arrow faster than the eye can see, darker than night, and quieter than death that had not one arrow head but two, came from nowhere and implanted itself deeply into Link's back. Link yelped as he felt the searing agonizing pain spread from the two arrowheads throughout his whole body. It was like he was being electrocuted, from the inside out. His skin felt like it was burning and freezing at the same time. He felt his every ounce of his strength and life being pulled from his very veins and what was taken was replaced with intense cold, colder than death that ran through his veins freezing Link. Then it was gone as quickly as it came. For a brief moment longer he stood there on the balcony looking at the stars, then fainted and knew nothing more.  
  
*Cue thunder and Lightning* freaky. Or not? Ok now that you've read this please review! I want to know if I should continue this or not! Please! 


	3. A Terrible Discovery

Yay! I got reviews! Thank you! I hope you enjoy chapter three, I know it is kind of lame but it will get better! I promise!  
  
Diclaimer: I will tell you again! I don't own Zelda but soon my plan will be in place.erm I let that slip didn't I? -_-  
  
  
  
Chapter three: A Terrible Discovery  
  
"Yes and unfortunately he was so embarrassed about it, he obviously couldn't stay in bed, and he wouldn't come and tell anyone so he slept outside for the rest of the night, the poor guy," laughed Saria.  
  
Zelda was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. They were both sitting on the floor talking. Saria had just finished telling Zelda the embarrassing story of when Link was seven and had wet the bed when they heard Link yell out.  
  
"Zelda! What was that? Was that Link?!" Saria said.  
  
Zelda, sounding just as worried answered, "Stay back here with me Saria! Lets hope it wasn't him."  
  
She rose from her seat and was quickly followed by Saria, they ran out to the balcony. When Zelda reached the doors she hesitated, but Saria on the other hand threw the double doors open and ran out. Zelda had just stepped out onto the smooth stone balcony when she heard Saria scream,  
  
"Oh my Goddess!! Link?! Please don't die! .Wake up." Zelda upon hearing this ran the rest of the way across the huge balcony to Saria.  
  
What she first saw through the darkness of the night was Saria with her back to the princess crouched over something. or someone. She didn't have to see whom the person was to know who was laying there.  
  
Just over a whisper she uttered "Why him?"  
  
Regaining control of herself, she dropped to her knees next to the crying Kokiri.  
  
"I.i.is he gone?" Saria asked through her tears.  
  
Zelda bit her lip, closed her eyes and took his wrist, trying to get a pulse. It was faint, but he wasn't gone. yet.  
  
"No he's not dead Saria." The princess said silently, "we have to go get help for him, and fast!"  
  
The two girls jumped up and ran out the door to get help, totally forgetting that someone should stay with Link! (duh) When they finally got back to the balcony. he had vanished! All that was on the balcony. was the two headed, black arrow, and a tiny puddle of blood. His sword and shield were missing as well!  
  
"Where did he go!? Oh Goddess!!." Saria cried.  
  
"Shhh, Saria we will find him. he couldn't have gotten that far in his condition. could he?" Zelda asked a bit confused as well, as the guards that had followed them gave each other blank looks.  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
You have been struck by the shadow arrow. now you are mine!  
  
  
  
___________________  
  
These words said over and over like a chant within Links head. He heard Saria and Zelda call out to him. He heard Saria's screams and faint cries for help, and Zelda telling her that he was still alive. He wanted to speak, to be able to tell them he was okay, but he found himself unable to answer, or move, or even open his eyes. He faintly felt his arm being lifted then placed back down. The immense, agonizing pain that scorched throughout his body, paralysed him. He heard footsteps going away, leaving him, what was going on?! He suddenly felt himself being pulled to his feet, and the arrow being pulled very quickly and painfully from his back, and then in a blink of an eye, he could see again. He was standing but he couldn't make his legs, move or turn his head or anything!  
  
Then the weirdest thing happened. he started walking but it wasn't him doing it! He tried to stop himself but it was as if some unknown force had taken over the controls and he was now only a passenger. He saw himself walk over to the door and take his sword and shield and put them on. He felt himself go back outside and went right to the balcony's edge, he jumped up and over the rail landing silently, and unhurt 4 stories below. Then he faded out again.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Dun dun dun! So how was it my readers? Tell me what you think.. Hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink! *cough cough* reviews! I want to know if I should continue writing this ff! Well thank you for reading. Oh yeah by the way the reason I had these 3 chapters up so quickly is b/c I had them on my computer typed up already so even if I continue it will be awhile before you see anything, I have started chapter 4 already though. Sorry for the inconvenience! ^.~ 


	4. More strange occurances

Chapter 4 More strange occurrences  
  
  
  
*author runs in and slams the door and barricades it* Oh! Hi sorry about that um right now I'm currently being chased by Link. Hes not too happy about the torture I put him through in the last 2 chapters. Of cource I know hes been put through worse pain and agony but I think mine kinda was the last straw. Anyways thanks for being so patient!! ^_^ I just luv you guys! GROUP HUG!!! lol sry anyways heres chapter 4 hope you like it Ill talk with you about the possible upcoming chapter 5 . if I survive this chapter that is.  
  
*Barracade breaks and Link rushes in sword drawn*  
  
Link: Ok Flad that's the last straw!  
  
Flad: Wait! Before you kill me wont you consider doing the next chapter? Youll get a pay hike!  
  
Link: Ok fine *sighs* hey wait . wheres the disclaimer?  
  
Flad: oh right . *ahem* I don't own Zelda but my plan is all coming together now!  
  
Link: um . -_-() lets just start the chapter shall we?  
  
Flad: OKAY! ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"You think we can find him today?" asked Saria the next morning. She looked up at the princess whom was atop her horse. She sat behind the princess her face filled with despair. "Saria, Ill be honest I don't know. But I hope so." Her voice seemed choked, worried, and extremely upset.  
  
They stood facing the drawbridge as it lowered with about a dozen guards on horses along with the pair of sages. As soon as the bridge met the rocky ledge the troop thundered out into the field seven, including Saria and Zelda going to the east, towards the lake and Gerudo valley, and the other six heading towards Death Mountain and Zora's domain. Their hoofbeats creating a steady rhythm as they thundered on. Soon all that could be seen of ether group was the clouds of dust that was kicked up by their horses.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Nearly finished boy, thanks to you! I shall be free! I am not who you think I am I know your every thought! I am not that pig. Oh no! I am something much stronger, but you shall see for yourself soon enough. What I did last night was verrrry naughty! Or should I say, what you did.  
  
____________________________________  
  
The voice cackled inside of Links head, making his mind conscious again, the sound of the voice was making him feel very defenceless, he couldn't stop the voice nor hide anything from it. He had no clue what it was saying. He still couldn't, feel anything or see anything. He was still just a presence, cut off from the rest of himself. He wanted to shut his mind off again but it was impossible. Then the voice stopped its terrible crowing and, by some strange occurrence it was like being switched on again, he could move by his own free will! His eyes snapped open and were almost blinded by the sand that rode the wind and flung itself at him. His back was burning and in pain. He looked and saw he was in, the Haunted Wasteland?  
  
"What's going on?!" He asked himself dazed.  
  
Moving into a sitting position on the sand dune he looked around, he had never been to this part of the wasteland. There were no familiar flagpoles anywhere. There was something different about this part of the wasteland, as he looked all around him he could see he was surrounded by 7 candle lit torches, each flame a different colour. There was a red, blue, green, orange, purple, white and a light sea blue one. Totally unaffected by the wind. The sand didn't seem to pass into this circle the wind just flowed around it so he entered the strange circle. He saw his shield, partially buried by the sand nearby. He groaned as he stood, the wound in his back was covered in sand, and that made it hurt that much more. He walked very slowly towards it, and picked it up as he brushed it off he noticed some strange dents and scratches that were now on the surface of it. He looked around for his sword and saw it sticking vertically out of the sand ahead of him. He pulled it from the sand, but immediately dropped it and fell backwards in shock, for even though his blade was covered in sand he could still see that .  
  
. there was blood on his blade.  
  
Meanwhile on earth all was ok. (Well as good as it can get here.) Oh yeah, my name is Karen by the way. Anyways, it was summer up here in the northern hemisphere, Canada to be exact. Summer camps were full of juvenile delinquents that were sent away to them by their parents to "have fun and meet new people" Come on! We all know the real reason why we are sent off. Well unfortunately for me, I was one of those poor souls trapped in a summer camp. The good news was, we had games day every Thursday, which meant Nintendo! I'm a Nintendo freak, actually more of a Yoshi freak but who's counting? But I'm not as bad as some guys that I know from school! Man you want Zelda freaks? These guys cut their binders up to make a place for their arm, and make the designs on it that match Link's shield, then they take rulers and fight with them, how strange can you get? The bad news about this camp is, that some of those guys go there and, my Stepmom helps to run the summer camp. (So much for the pranks I had planned) Camp had a strange theme this year, it was 'medieval times' which meant we got to do archery, fencing, all that fun stuff, and *shudders* we have to dress up in Medieval garb when we do most of these activities, ok its not that bad. But the camp goes all-extreme when it comes to the crazy themes! I should know I've been going to this camp every year for, who knows how long?! .  
  
"Hey Karen! How are you?" Matt asked, as I came in. He had a very light British accent to his voice. His eyes glinted in the light. He crossed his huge arms as I walked into the main room of the 'cabin' which was really too big for it to be a real cabin, it was separated into 2 parts, girl's dorm and the guy's dorm, there was 10 rooms in each of the 5 cabins at this camp, 4 kids a room.  
  
"I was fine till I saw you Matt!" I answered, sarcasm in my tone.  
  
Athena looked up from her book and gave me the thumbs up, Athena was THE 'burn queen' nobody could match her skill, heck this kid could burn a fire!  
  
"Oh yeah burn on you Matt!" Athena said tauntingly to Matt,  
  
I held up my hand for a high five and Athena slapped hands with me. "I'm getting better, aren't I?" I asked Athena, she nodded happily, she was teaching me how to really get Matt po'ed.  
  
Matt then piped up, "Ok that's it GROUP HUG!" that was his twisted way of punishment.  
  
Athena cringed slightly and I screeched as Matt cornered us and gave us both a bear hug at the same time.  
  
"Matt! Let go! I'm gonna die under your armpit if you don't let go of me right NOW!" Athena yelled.  
  
I might have yelled to, if I could have gotten my face free from under his arm. Matt finally let go, laughing at us. Athena looked ready to kill him but before she could launch herself at him I asked for the time. Matt walked off, still laughing, to his room.  
  
" I swear to God I'll kill that creep one of these days! . Oh the time? 7:00 why did you want the time?" She asked me.  
  
"Ah nothing important, when's lights out again?" I asked  
  
"Man you've been coming here for how long?! AND YOU STILL DUNNO THE TIME FOR LIGHTS OUT?!" She yelled at me. I closed my eyes as she did, though I don't know why it wasn't my eyeballs that were taking the punishment.  
  
"Its not so much to WHEN lights out is it's really what I'm planning to do afterwards" I said very slyly to give her the hint to my plan.  
  
Athena opened her mouth to say something but before she could do so our "happy counsellor buddy" came in.  
  
" Ok guys lets go!" Chris shouted. Geez this counsellor was happy. I swear before he sees us he's getting stoned or something. He was way too happy to be a normal human being. " Get ready! Its time for capture the flag . medieval style! You know the drill! Ill see all you happy campers outside in 10 minutes!" and with that the "happy" moron left.  
  
"I swear he's on something," Athena muttered.  
  
"Come on its doing us no good just standing here," I told her then ran off to my room.  
  
10 minutes later we were all standing outside dressed like people from a fairy tale or something, since the girls couldn't run in the dresses they wore ether shorter skirts or dressed up like guys. I chose to wear the skirt -_-. We had to hide our flag first so we watched 4 guys run off into the woods, I knew them all there was some guy name Trevor, he dated Athena for awhile, Eli, Dave and Matt, and they disappeared. We followed soon after. I decided to run away from the rest of the group so I went father into the woods, farther than I had ever gone. I soon lost the path but kept going until I found a weird clearing. What was strange about this clearing was not a single tree branch moved into the circle of light that flooded the clearing. I looked around, seven weird torch thingys made a circle around the clearing, none of them were lit.  
  
"Well that's weird why would there be torches this far out into the woods?" I asked myself. I didn't want to go into the clearing it gave me the creeps so I sat down behind a log nearby hoping that nobody would find me this far out here.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
*author and Link are pigging out on junk food and talking*  
  
Link: .Yeah so I think the meaning of life is . ah crud . hey? Flad? There done. and .  
  
Flad: shhh!! They might not notice! So how did you like it? Well I wont know unless you tell me in a review ^.~ I want to know if I should continue look I know part of the chapter was a bit confusing  
  
Link: You can say that again! Whats with the group hugs anyways?!  
  
Flad: Hey don't make me bring Matt in here! Belive me that part of the chapter fits in with the story it just doesn't seem right, right now. And if you guys were wondering why I re-rated this was b/c I realized that there was going to be a bit more course language than what I originally thought. Ah well Ill get chapter 5 up ASAP, unless you guys don't want me to continue that is . Ah well c u later! ^_^ 


End file.
